The Marine Division
by SupaSp33d
Summary: This story is based on the new special division. The story is made up not using any halo planets, so don't make bad remarks about it please.
1. The First Day

**A Marines' Life: Day 1**

**Water splashed as the new recruits fell out of the buses and into the training camp. **

"**All right you maggots!" the Commanding Drill Instructor screamed. "In these next 9 weeks, we're going to change you from mommy's boys, to strong, intelligent, disciplined troops!" "YES SIR!" the new recruits screamed in unison, still struggling to stand from sitting down so long. **

"**These are your schedules for the next 9 weeks!" **

**A Drill Instructor remarkably looked at one young man, and saw that he had a little "spark of discipline" and asked him a question. "First, what's your name? Second what's your life-long dream soldier?" The DI asked "Sir! My name is Joseph Lombard! **

**It's been to join the marines and become at least a Gunnery Sergeant Sir!" Roared the recruit nervous from the inspection. "That's gonna take training and hard work you know right? **

**I still hope you the best of luck in following your dream." The DI told the new recruit. "ALL RIGHT! MEN WE ARE GOING TO SPLIT YOU UP INTO TEAMS TO SEE WHO IS WORTHY OF BECOMING A LEADER AND WHO GETS TOP HONORS!" **

**The Command Drill Instructor said over the PA of the camp. There were 20 teams and 4 people in each group. One group, dubbed Team Wolf, was the most jumbled group and had the best leadership. **

**Their members are Linda, Aaron, and Jason. Their leader, who is Joseph, makes sure that everyone hones their skill to their best. Linda, their best marksman, has an AMS-2023 sniper rifle fitted with a "cradler", a sniper scope that has hooks that snap on to the rifle. Jason, their best close combatant, practices fighting all three of his mates on a 3 on 1 match and always wins. Aaron, their best sneaker, is a person who usually sneaks everywhere you bet he isn't at. Joseph, he's the best leader and is a very motivational person, also, he is the best in his squad with the M24F. The M24F, a larger but lighter version of the M16, also much stronger. **

"**WE ARE GOING TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN A DRILL BUT ONLY IN FACT, NOT ALL WILL MAKE IT TO GRADUATION DAY." **

**The recruits nodded and headed to the field where we will see. **


	2. Day 2

"**ALL RIGHT RECRUITS! LINE UP INTO YOUR TEAMS AND LIMBER UP! WE GOT A WHOLE LOTTA TRAINING TO DO AND WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER!" The CDI hollered over the PA.**

**The recruits scrambled into their positions with many dirty from falling down.**

"**DIs! GET THESE MEN TO READY POSITIONS! WE ARE GONNA TEST THEIR STRENGTH!" The CDI cocked**

**About 2 dozen NCOs snapped to attention, and then started off getting the recruits ready for their test. The NCOs had a hard time getting the confused recruits to their positions.**

**After the day was over, the recruits were on the floor breathing hard, trying to concentrate on what's ahead of them. But right after that, roll call happened and the time had come, the time when the Marines would be separated from the momma's boys.**

"**At first, we had 100 recruits who wanted to be marines. I am sorry to announce that 10 of you didn't make it. You 10 didn't make the required time for the qualification of the drill course."**

**The CDI did this in a mellow tone, as if great sorrow had struck him, the look on his face was showing the expression the same as loosing a family member.**

**After the announcements of the 10 failed people, one of them was sadly Aaron. Many of us thought he was keeping up with us but he was 10 seconds back of passing time.**

"**This is a lot of bull #." Said Jason, as he hefted a rock the size of his fist and flung it at the wall.**

"**We all know it sucks to lose someone we know, but we all have to move on" Linda remarked, as if Aaron was never here.**

**On the other side, they got a new member to their squad. Her name is Holly and she has the fastest reflexes in our whole training group. **

**The next day started at 0500 with taking showers and getting dressed. Today was the day that they got their hairs cut to regulation standard, and learn how to assemble a rifle.**

**The time 0600-0900 was assembling a rifle and the rest was other important stuff that had to be taken care of.**

"**Today was a slobber knocker, I'm about to knock-out right here." Linda said as she yawned and reflexively cracked her knuckles.**

"**Well tomorrow is the real day of fun; we get to fire some pellets at people!" Joseph exclaimed while reading a book titled "**_**Marines for dummies**_**"'**

**As they all hit the hay at 2200, the CDI was going through some thoughts of his own. He was wondering if Team Wolf was the best team of this training group. If they were, they would get an automatic promotion after training is done. He would have a whole night to think about this anyway.**

**By 1000 the recruits were loading their M24Fs with pellets and with other clips in their pockets; they still had to rig the hopper for each round. At 1030 the recruits were outside waiting for the CDI with his 2 dozen DIs, except they never showed up. Just then a couple people remembered they had to go get their safety gear from the armory.**

**When they got there, the CDI was tapping his foot impatiently as if he was there forever waiting for them. **

"**Sorry sir, we won't ever do it again!" The Recruits hollered. "Damned right you won't." The CDI said with a tone of anger in his voice.**

**The recruits were handed the new tactical helmets that were fresh out of the bag for the marines. **

**Joseph put his on and it started to whirl. "That helmet right now is hooking up to your neural interface. Once you put it on, it's yours forever. If someone else puts in on, they get electrocuted at 500Kw." The CDI said as he patted the helmet on Joseph's head. As the processor bootlegged, he saw 90 green lights right beside him. But there were 14 red lights right next to him too. "Whoa, what do these lights mean?" Holly asked. "Those lights mean friend or foe. Green means friend and red means foe." **

"**NICE!!!!!!!! Cool gear and cool life! Awesome." Jacob said fumbling on how to work the helmet.**

"**The way you work the helmet is to think of what you want to do. "So why don't we start this match?" The CDI said with pride.**

**At 1200 everyone was in a 1 kilometer area with their helmets only connected to each other, since this is like a real fight, only gunfire will make a target on your screen, except it's only on that person's last position of fire. The Wolf squad positioned in a stone quarry area.**

**Joseph pointed held out two fingers pointing at Linda and Jacob, and then pointed at the top of the quarry. Linda and Jacob nodded and climbed up the quarry and got in sniping positions. They had a good angle of fire of all of the area.**

**Joseph pointed his index finger at Holly then pointed at himself, then he did a sweeping motion which meant seek and destroy.**

**At 1300, only two teams were left after immense fighting. It was the DI team vs. the Wolf team. The Joseph and Holly were in the trees keeping lookout. If they saw someone, they would open fire and then Linda and Jacob would provide sniping fire. In a few minutes 3 DIs walked down the path that Wolf pack was at. When the 3 DIs passed, Joseph and Holly opened fire on them. It took 1 clip for each person, but it was worth it. Joseph ran across the path and got in the tree across from Holly. Then the major DI group came and found the three lying on the floor. Team Wolf got so carried away in fighting that they left the bodies right there. The DIs tensed and got ready to fire. Then 8 sniper cracks sounded and then 8 DIs fell. Then Joseph and Holly opened fire on the surprised DIs still standing. In about 30 seconds, 2 dozen DIs were taken out by a 4 man team. Then all the people ran back for lunch then relaxed for the rest of the day.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Final Day of Training

**Promotion Day**

**All the "Recruits" lined up for the graduation day that they were all training for.**

"**Recruits, we have just been informed from the CDI that Team Wolf is the top Team from training. Because of that, Team Wolf, please step forward." A DI announced over the PA.**

**All of Team Wolf stepped forward. With a confused look of what is happening right now.**

**Out of a hut came a Brigadier General, along with the CDI. All the "recruits" reflexively saluted and stood in their positions. The Brigadier General, who stood akimbo, said at ease, and the recruits stood straight.**

"**Team Wolf, please step forward." The Brigadier General said.**

"**I am pleased to announce that gets automatic promotions for being top team. Joseph will become a Sergeant and his comrades will become Corporals. If any of you would like to join his team. Please step forward now." The Brigadier General announced.**

**About 5 men stepped forward and looked straight at the floor. "Men, don't be ashamed that you might not fit in his squad. You 5 can join his Team. Dismissed!" The Brigadier General hollered.**

**The 5 men came forward to meet the new team. Jittering with excitement, 1 person said "Hello Sergeant, My name is James Icaria."**

**The new 5 saluted Joseph, as if he was the Brigadier General, not a sergeant.**

**A man came rushing to the newly minted Team Wolf, and handed Joseph a message. Then he ran off trying to catch up to his squad.**

"**What's it say?" Jacob asked. "It from the BG. We're being deployed to the UNSC Cruiser, the **_**Thor.**_** It also says we're the starting team of the ODAT (Orbital Distance Assault Troopers). We're getting new equipment that is required for these missions."**

**The 9 looked at each other, then started heading for the large ship. "I just hope we all get good pay" Said James. "Ha-ha very funny James" Growled Jacob. "I hope we get our real guns soon." Linda said, getting anticipated to shoot some covenant.**

**At 1426, a message popped up on Joseph's helmet HUD. The text read "Come to the armory. You will all be getting your weapons now." **

**With lightning speed the 9 people dashed for the armory, a couple hundred meters away from them.**

"**Hello Team Wolf. I heard you're the first Team in the OADT." The DI said. "Yea, it's an honor to though." James said in a smooth tone. "Well here's your standard issue M24Fs, they do burps of suppressing fire and full auto. Next are the SPNKr Launchers. These can pack a punch against those bulky hunters. Then we got the sniper. Standard issue, cradler attached, 5 Magazines. We also have 3 warthogs, standard issue, behind the armory for you nine. That's it. Oh wait your new armor." The DI announced, somewhat annoyed.**

**The armor had a black body, with a green substitute, kind of like a camouflage in black and green. Still it looked cool. With a rustle, and ten minutes later, they were in their warthogs, supplies in the back, these warthogs were different though. The turret was cut down so you're sitting down when firing. Around the turret area was a fence, guess to hold stuff in.**

**5 minutes later they reach the **_**Thor**_** waiting to be briefed on their mission. At 1756 the 9 members went into the **_**Thor**_** and got ready for their first mission.**


	4. The landing

**As the new force filled into their assigned battle groups, new cargo was reaching the **_**Thor**_** nearly every day. Cargo came from a cargo station, Numazu Station along with new crew members, infantry, weaponry, and vehicles that Captain (Joseph) Lombard asked for. Many of the soldiers were veterans who've fought the covenant before. **

**While the new troops got physically and mentally ready for their fight, Commander Lombard called in some "old mates". **

"**L/Cpl Bruin, please get these four people." Joseph said "YES SIR!" Bruin bellowed, and then scurried off to find the four.**

**The four people walked in, going into attention "At Ease. I was thinking about something, I need you four to be my right and left hands around here. I won't be able to hold them all under control so. Yeah. Oh wait, almost forgot." **

**Joseph slipped into both his pockets, and then pulled out four cases, each the same size. **

**The four looked puzzled, and then Jacob, the eager beaver, picked up a case and opened it. Inside was the one bar of a lieutenant junior grade.**

"**WOW…….." said Jacob, almost breathless.**

**The other 3 took theirs and all of them had the 1 bar rank.**

"**You will now be commanding your own platoon of troops. DISMISSED!" Joseph announced.**

**The four walked out of the room, trying to hold in their excitement of now being Lieutenants. But to their grim surmise, they had to also take on new responsibilities that none of them have ever had before. It was to make sure that they knew how to fight their battles, and win them.**

**With the surmising battle approaching, the crew decides to unwind a bit; they guzzled down beers and talked to each other. Within 2 days, they were in less than 100,000,000 miles of their targeted planet; they had to get ready, it was going to get hot.**

"**Sir, we're 10,000 miles in front of the planet. We should sit here and deploy our troops by pelican, sub-atmospheric drop ships, or our drop-pods." Sergeant Major Gwen Sisal said. "We should send in our sub-atmospheric drop ships, and then use the pelicans to touch-down the men and start the fight. But first, we should make a LZ for our men to safely land. Send in our pelicans, but modify them so they carry rockets on each end of their wings. After an LZ is ready, we shall call back the pelicans, and then load up the men." Captain Lombard answered. "Yes sir." Sergeant Major Sisal said.**

"**All pilots report to pelican drop ships, wait for orders to launch. Engineers go to the hangar and fit each pelican 2 rockets on each wing, they're gonna need it." Sergeant Major Sisal said over the PA.**

**All the engineers scrambled to the hangar bays and got the pelican ships ready for launch. The pilots took no time to waste for their next mission.**

"**Hey whadda ya think our next mission is?" asked a new pilot. "Probably something that has to do with clearing a LZ." A veteran announced.**

**The pelicans were done and the pilots rushed into their pelicans and strapped themselves in. "All pilots, this is Captain Lombard, we need you to clear an LZ for our regiment to land. We need a foothold on the planet so we can take it over. Repeat we need a foothold on the planet so we can take it over." Captain Lombard shouted on the PA.**

"**Told ya, so lets move out!" the veteran pilot said.**

**The pelicans took off in the atmosphere getting ready to clear an area. The pelicans found a great place to take over; it was a large field with a building against the wall, probably to hold off intruders. Three jackals spotted the pelicans moving in and got ready for an attack. Without warning, a pelican spat out its uranium slugs and started firing. The three jackals hadn't noticed and were shot straight through the back. Purple blood exploded out of the three, with each bullet, one splash of blood popped out. The pelican eased it's fire and just then, a whole platoon of covenant popped out, and to a couple grunts surprises, they were shot at. 3 seconds later, the last grunt fell, its methane mask leaking from uranium slugs puncturing it, and a couple seconds later, its mask ignited into a fireball and burned their bodies.**

"**Sir, LZ cleared, we just confronted 43 Covenant. Heading back to base." The veteran pilot said. "Good work men, but, we have another mission for you, we need you to drop off our regiment into the LZ for us, and you all will get a bonus on your paycheck." Captain Lombard chattered back. "Men, get ready, we're goin in on the pelicans." Sergeant Major Sisal said over the PA. Then a sudden whoop came from all the members of the ODAT.**

**30 seconds later, the pelicans set down back inside the **_**Thor**_**. All 1000 men were ready to load in and fight. As the hydraulics hissed, the 100 pelican ramps hissed and opened for loading. The troops charged into them, anticipating the covenant blood. This is what they had trained for, to fight the covenant and win this fight, no matter what the cost. **


	5. Assault

**As the pelicans touch-downed in the LZ, 3 pelicans opened at troops came charging out shooting flurries of bullets out of their MA5B assault rifles. A whistle blew and the marines' flurry stopped.**

"**Move out! Clear the LZ! Wipe out any resistance!" Sgt. Bruin yelled to his squad. "Go go go!"**

**The fight for the LZ started and bullets and plasma streaked all over the field. Every clip of ammo seemed to kill a marine and a covenant. Sgt. Bruin unleashed a flurry on an elite. The bullets peppered the elite's armor like flies hitting a human body. The elite bellowed, taking out its energy sword. The sword shimmered, then came into its sword-like pose. As the elite was about to strike, a lone sniper's bullet penetrated the unprotected neck region of the elite's armor. The bullet flew out the other side along with a splash of blood.**

"**God, that was close." Sgt. Bruin gasped. "Sir, you okay?" An unknown voice came over the COM. "Who's this?" Sgt. Bruin asked. "It's PFC Iona Basra sir." She said on the COM. "Got it. Let's move out!" Sgt. Bruin yelled over the COM links.**

**More pelicans touch-downed and the forces in the LZ seemed to overfill.**

"**Move it troopers! Go!" Captain Lombard yelled. He was holding an OICW, outdated in the troopers' terms, but in his hands, it was an atomic bomb.**

"**Troopers, let's set a perimeter around this LZ. 10 people guard every hour. I, my officers, and the NCOs will be on guard first. **

**An hour passed with no movement. Soon the next day came and the expedition started again.**

"**SIR! A covenant attack party has been spotted! Estimated at about 5000 covenant." Sgt Bruin yelled over the COM.**

"**Alright everyone, Man a vehicle! We're movin out! And we're going to take out that little attack party too." Captain Lombard announced.**

"**But sir! They outnumber us 5 to 1!" A PFC said, almost petrified. "That's why I kept our ship in orbit. Everyone on deck, please fire lasers on grid point G, 7." Lombard announced on COM**

**Seconds later, green lasers fell from the sky and hit the covenant attack party. Blood and guts splattered everywhere in eye's sight. Seconds later, everyone was on a vehicle. There were 167 warthogs full of troops, and 100 Ultra-dense Scorpion tanks were also full. The Warthog's guns were loaded with MUTA-AP canisters for heavy battles.**

"**Troops! We are going out to find a Fleet Master of this covenant group, some of you might not make it back, but to save the massacre of billions, its worth it right?" Capt. Lombard asked. "Sir, yes it is sir!" The unit yelled in unison.**

"**Okay, we have a small foothold of this planet right? Then let's get a bigger foothold!" Capt. Lombard yelled.**

**The battalion moved out in different directions, getting ready to take over.**

**As an hour passed, nothing seemed to happen until the group reformed and saw a small valley.**

"**Hey look sa' it's a little valley." A person whispered.**

"**Don't trust it; we could get ambushed on each side from in there." Capt. Lombard said back.**

**Just then, what seemed like trees were huge groups of armor/heavy emplacement grunts. Then thousands of grunts popped out of nowhere and charged at the battalion. **

**The battalion fled to a small town-like area, with buildings to hide in.**

"**Blow up the vehicles and hide in the buildings. Stay in the shadows so they can't see you very well." Capt. Lombard yelled.**

**Everyone turned on their COMs so they can announce any enemy activity. Minutes later, the Covenant party was walking through the town, looking at every building. **

**The sudden word of "engage" came on the COM and rapid bursts of fire came out of every house. One marine reflexively reloaded his MA5B rifle and homed the gun in on a grunt's methane mask. He took one shot and the bullet hit home. The grunt's mask ignited into a fireball, engulfing its body into flames.**

**Right beside him, a marine yelled, "Get down!" and tackled the other marine. Then, the area they just stood at was a destroyed mess. The marine returned fire and lobbed a grenade, until gunned down by a squad of covenant.**

"**Nooooo!" Yelled the other marine and jumped down and fired until he downed 12 grunts. Right behind him was an elite. He turned around to hear the sharp bark of the word "demon". The elite jabbed his Carbine into the marine's stomach with crushing force. The marine spat out blood on the carbine by the sudden smash. Then just when an ODAT sniper aimed at the elite's head, the elite fired into the marine's body, tearing and burning the flesh inside the person's body. A pained yell echoed throughout the town.**


End file.
